Paint It Black
by natural-blue-26
Summary: "Dante had nothing on the imagination used to create the flame-red landscape- and the long dead author undoubtedly thought of a hell with far more occupants then the current two." Warning- DARK. Done for the un love you prompt table on livejournal.


_Done for the __**un_love_you**__ prompt table on Livejournal- because I'm not playing in enough sandboxes at the same time as it is right now. Expect lots of unhappy crack!pairings… Starting with this. _

_Seems repetitive to call this an AU, but… Consider yourself warned._

**o**O**O**O**o**

**Prompt 13 - I want to hurt you**

**o**O**O**O**o**

"I-"

Mouths crashed against each other; the war for dominance fueled by more years of hate and resentment then either one cared to count. Trapped together in a strange half-life neither of them had a method or hope of escaping, anger and frustration had bled together to an unhappy physical understanding.

"I- haaate-"

He blamed her for Crayak noticing him at all. If she hadn't caught Crayak's attention with her wild, violent spirit years before, he himself never would have become a pawn to be played against her in their last life- or this pathetic excuse for one they existed in for Crayak's amusement now. In return she hated that, of every human she had ever encountered, she was stuck with the one who had first reflected her own flaws back at her _in a way she could neither deny or escape_- and that she was here riding the man that as a teenager had once tried to kill Tobias into the floor.

"-you," she screamed and dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw a blood as she finished, and he returned the favor by increasing his bruising grip on her hips.

She rolled off of him, the same expression of self-disgust that she always wore around him firmly in place, and tied a robe around herself with short, angry movements before striding off into Crayak's human hell-inspired afterlife. Dante had nothing on the imagination used to create the flame-red landscape- and the long dead author undoubtedly thought of a hell with far more occupants then the current two.

The heavy door crashed shut in her wake; David smirked and crossed his arms behind his head in self-satisfaction at having gotten so far under Rachel's once-perfect skin yet again.

Neither of them was sure how death worked in the limited reality they were trapped in, but the scars Crayak had brought her here with were still as red and angry years later as they would have been as fresh wounds on the day she died, and David found a twisted sort of fulfillment in digging his fingers into the tender flesh- the only kind of punishment he was capable of dispensing to her. The pride in her heart prevented her from doing more then wincing slightly (although she was getting better at hiding _that _the longer they had been together) before twisting them to dominate him again.

The banked fire in her blue eyes blazed brighter every time he got rougher, and she rewarded him with a feral smile for his efforts. She _wanted _to be punished for being with him at all- and he was more than happy to oblige the bitch that twice ruined his life before killing him.

David rose from the floor- growing cold now without her body heat or their joined friction- and meandered naked into the bathroom. As he started the shower- which looked raw and unfinished, as if it's very existence had been slapdash and a last minute addition- he turned to examine himself in the mirror, running his fingers over his latest collection of bruises. Rachel's teeth were certainly still as sharp as her temper, even this many years later.

He grinned at his reflection before stepping into the punishing whip of the water. No matter how much she hated him and the situation, Rachel would be back with him before the week was out. It wasn't as if there was far she could get away from him in this lava enclosed wasteland without the ability to morph, anyways.

**o**O**O**O**o**

_AN- Not messing with (this part) of cannon- Rachel never told David that it was Cassie who planned things the first time around._


End file.
